A Double Date
by LadyNoir Forever
Summary: Adrien, after a long time, went to an amusement park with his friends. Wonder what happened while being on a double date. Bad summary...


**ML does NOT belong to me or this art. It belongs to it's rightful owners. The comic belongs to leecheedoodles.**

 **Please read an author's note at the end.**

* * *

Today was like the other days. The sun was shining, the weather was perfect, the birds are singing and-

"UUGH!"

 **-** and Nino is _this_ close to puke.

You see, the four best friends are in the amusement park, having the time of their day. Well, you could say at least for Adrien and Marinette. Nino and Alya are behind them, Alya holding Nino so that he doesn't fall on his knees.

"GUYS! I-I think now would be a good time to take a break from all this rides... I'M TELLIN' YA, I'M LOSIN' IT!" He said to his friends while he could barely stand and he was felling really sick right now. Alya looked at him, slightly worried and a little scared.

"Ya... he's not lookin' so good... _a little scary actually_... We'll wait for you two over here," she said while she put one of Nino's arms over her shoulder and put her other hand around his waist.

Little did she know that her other friends didn't hear her, being in their own little worlds.

"WOOOOOAAAH- Can we go on that one next!? Can we? Can we? CAN WE?" Adrien asked while looking at the ride with a big smile that outshined the sun, holding a ladybug plush toy.

Marinette linked her arm with his, also holding the black cat plush toy and lookid at the ride with wonder. "AWWW, HECK YA WE CAN!" she answered. Alya just looked at them with amused look on her face. It wasn't a secret that Adrien and Marinette were dating. When and how, she doesn't know, but she's happy for them. When the whole class discovered that those two cute little dorks were dating, Chloe had this look on her face that Alya was laughing for a whole week. She even took a picture.

On the other hand, Nino looked at the two like they were crazy. "I.. uhhhh... Did you not hear me? I'm gonna have to sit this one out."

Right then, Adrien looked at them with a tears in is eyes and a watery smile on his face.

"But it's a ride for exactly four people... _*sniff* It's so perfect..._ "

Alya and Nino were shocked. _"Are- Are those legit tears?"_ they tought at the same time. This is another thing that shocked them about Adrien. Yes, he's always polite, cool, calm and collected, like a good little boy. But, ever since he started dating Marinette, He would always show this side of him that they never knew. Sometimes, he's acting like a complete dork and there are moments where he finds an opportunity to say a pun. _A freaking pun_ , of all things! Still, they like that side of him.

As for Marinette, she doesn't stutter around Adrien anymore. She became confident about her feelings for him, she's more bolder. When Adrien comes with a pun, she groans and tells him off, but with a soft smile on her face. To Alya and Nino, they are acting like Paris' Lucky Duo.

If only they knew...

Nino gave his best friend a look.

"Dude, it'll be a mess if I go on that now."

"Maybe if you close your eyes you'll be fine?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"What if we brought a plastic baggy on the-"

"BRUH!"

"... Okay... I see..." Adrien murmured while bangs covered his eyes. Only Marinette noticed his dejected expression.

"Alright, well see ya soon!" Alya exclaimed while she attempted to drag Nino to a nearby bench.

Adrien looked away from his friends and shifted his gaze towards the ground. All he wanted was to spend his free time with his friends in the amusement park. This was one of the rare times that his father gave him permission to hang out with them. At the same time, Marinette was looking at him worriedly.

Then with a slight blush on his cheeks and with a sad expression, he turned his eyes towards Marinette. "You probably think I'm being super pushy and annoying right now."

Marinette felt a little horiffied when he said that about himself. "WHAT? NO! Where is this coming from?" She didn't understand. A minute ago he was like his alter ego. He looked so excited to go on rides. Heck, he was practicaly _glowing_ to actually be here.

Adrien then thought about the last time he was in the amusement park. It was a family trip: himself, his mom and his dad. He had so much fun that day. He went on many rides back then, he won many prizes at the game stands... He never had so much fun in his life.

Then, a few weeks later, his mom disappeared. Everyting changed when that happened. His dad changed. He changed... Adrien wasn't a happy-go-lucky kid he was back then, his father didn't smile anymore. Lets just say that life wasn't okay from then.

Adrien smiled sadly when he thought of that day. "You see, the last time I went to the amusement park was with my mom... And heck, this is actually the first time I've gone with a bunch of friends," a sad laugh escaped from his mouth. "I forced Nino to go on too many rides and now he's all messed up because of me... I guess I just got a little too excited. Pretty lame, huh?"

All the while, Marinette listened to him and she was happy that he opened up a little. You see, Adrien rarely talks about his mom and this was one of those times. Then she grinned at him.

"Nah, I think it's actually kinda cute how much you want to spend time with us." That caught his attention. His eyes widened and he started to blush. Not wanting for her to see his embarrassment, he turned his head away from her.

"I'm not cute," he said stubornly, but muttered," You're cute." Marinette looked at him amused.

"Oh really?"

"Ya! Ever since the first day we met I thought you were hella cute!"

"No wayyy-"

"HEY!" They completely forgot about those two. The two dorky superheroes turned around and saw Nino in tears.

"ADRIEN, YOU IDIOT! It's not your fault I feel like crap! It's my fault for being so WEAK!" Alya just looked at Nino and sighed. Then Nino pulled away from Alya, took Adrien's wrist and started to drag him to the ride.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT! LET'S ALL GO IN THAT RIDE TOGETHER!"

"AW MAN, NINO! YOU'RE DA BEST!"

All the while, Marinette and Alya sweatdropped at the scene.

"I think our double date just turned into a date between our boyfriends..." Alya sighed.

Marinette also sighed. "Not again..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I couldn't post anything for TWO MONTHS!**

 **I was going to school for 12 days to sell fruits and vegetables and also clean the halways. Then I went on holiday for two and a half weeks shere they didn't have an Internet connection. Then MY Internet connection broke at my house for almost two weeks! Then I sprained my ankle, almost breaking it so I had to stay at the hospitals. I hate hospitals! Then, after that, I got grounded for telling something to my mother and she took my mobile phone, laptop and another computer.**

 **Sooo... I just couldn't write. I hope you forgive me.**

 **R &R and, pls, no flames.**

 **Hugs 'n kisses.**

 **LN-F.**


End file.
